The present invention relates to the art of analog waveform generators and, more specifically, to an analog waveform generator which is designed from digital circuitry. Analog waveform generators, particularly those generating symmetrical analog waveforms, are commonly used in electrical circuits. The sine wave is the most commonly used symmetric waveform in electrical equipment; this waveform is usually generated by rotating machinery, by resonance between capacitive and inductive circuit elements or by some form of frequency selective feedback circuit. With the increased use of digital circuits, the generation of sine waves by removing the harmonics from a square wave has also found some favor. A second digital system which has been used to generate sine waves is to sequentially access a sine "look up" table and to apply the output to a digital-to-analog converter.
All of these methods require the use of either high precision RC or LC components, complex filter networks or complex digital and analog systems.
To the knowledge of the inventor herein, no analog waveform generator of the type described and claimed herein is known.